Journey into Mystery Vol 1 74
Antagonists: * * Races and Species: * Items: * | ReprintOf2 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 37 | StoryTitle2 = The Remedy Oil | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Marie Severin | Inker2_1 = Marie Severin | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = An old-fashioned shopkeeper unwittingly saves the life of a boy from Logarithm when her remedy oil lubricates the gears in his brain. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Logarithm Other Characters: * Mrs. Gerrity * Tom Gerrity * Officer O'Malley Races and Species: * Humans | StoryTitle3 = Midnight in the Wax Museum | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker3_2 = Marvin Stein | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Ray Holloway | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = An artist falls asleep in a wax museum and after midnight he is awoke by a sound. When he investigates, he finds that what appeared as wax figures are really aliens who are observing humans. He flees and summons the police, who attack the aliens with tear gas. The entire wax museum begins to shudder and the whole building lifts off into space. They leave behind a book which states that their intent was to pass along beneficial knowledge, but the humans are too dangerous and perhaps they will return in a thousand years. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = The Mechanical Men! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A peddler sets up on a street corner selling dolls that move under their own power for a dollar. This enchants the passerby, until a cop shows up demanding a license to peddle. The peddler says he hasn't got one and the cop says "I'm wise to you. Go back where you came from." The passerby are dismayed and give the cop attitude for doing his job, but for him, it's just another day on the force. The peddler ducks into a bush behind which his spaceship is parked. It turns out he is alien who was distributing the dolls as a surprise attack force. He tells his superior that before he could even sell one of the dolls, a law enforcement agent told him he knew of the plan and that the alien must return where he came from. Without the element of surprise, the alien ruler says we must depart and abandon our invasion plans for Earth. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Unnamed alien race | StoryTitle5 = Forever is a Long Long Time! | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Writer5_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler5_1 = Don Heck | Inker5_1 = Don Heck | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Ray Holloway | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = A greedy businessman bullies a scientist into giving him a device that can give humans the 1,000-year lifespan of a giant redwood. He ignores the scientist's warnings and uses the ray on himself alone in his mansion, finding to his horror that the ray also renders its subject as immobile as a redwood. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Luther Kane Supporting Characters: * Dr. Jonathan Weems Races and Species: * Humans | Notes = * "The Thing in the Black Box!" reprinted in Where Monsters Dwell #30 * "Forever is a Long Long Time!" reprinted in Journey Into Mystery #18 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}